In a sensor design in which energy is focused onto a sensing area by a lens, an efficiency of the sensor may be improved by aligning an optical axis of the lens with a central axis of the sensing area. However, manufacturing tolerances often result in misalignment of such axes, reducing a sensitivity of the sensor.